Birth of a New Dragon
by StellaMagic
Summary: This story is my version of how Drago was born during the Book of Ages saga. Shendue is about to meet his one true love after his rewrite, and begin the birth of Drago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**Ch 1: Shendu's Rewrite**

Scene: Chamber of the Book of Ages

Shendu has already entered to where the Book of Ages was hidden. Jade, Uncle, and Tohru entered after him. Jade saw him near the book.

Jade: Don't know what you're doing, but it can't be good.

As Jade ran after him, Uncle saw what Shendu is doing.

Uncle: The Book of Ages, where all of history is magically recorded.

Jade tried to stop Shendu, but he pushed her off, causing her to tear a page about her off.

Shendu: So it is written, so shall it be.

Shendu rewrote in the Book of Ages, causing a ripple in reality.

Scene: Shendu's Palace-20 years ago

Shendu's rewrite not only caused reality to be rewritten, but also for him to travel in time. He found himself in an age where Jackie Chan should be an infant. Shendu finds himself in Hong Kong and in his palace. He also found himself surrounded by human servants.

Shendu: My rewrite has worked!

Then, someone has spoke from a nearby mirror. His demon brethren were on the mirror to report.

Bai Tza: Indeed. We all have our kingdoms back.

Tso Lan: It's as if we were never banished.

Tchang Zu: Looks like you've done something right for a change, Brother.

Shendu: Thank you, Tchang Zu. I think. Still, I have to make certain that there are no other rebellious humans besides Jackie Chan. That way, there would be no one to ruin our triumph. I will conceal my demon form and scout around my kingdom later.

Bai Tza: You do that, Shendu. Keep us posted on how things are going.

Shendu: I'll stay in touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Meilin, Flower of China**

Shendu turned himself into a human that partially looks like Valmont, but with black hair. He walked out of the palace and began scouting around his kingdom for any rebels. He wondered through streets, marketplaces, and very much every other crowded place in his kingdom.

Scene: Shenzhen River

Shendu was resting right by the Shenzhen River.

Shendu: So far I don't see anyone who is willing to rebel against me. I should probably head home and rest. I will continue my search for rebels tomorrow.

Shendu was about to head back to his palace when he someone collecting water. It was a lovely Chinese girl. She was in her early 20s, has long black hair, and lovely brown eyes. Shendu gazed at her beauty when the woman saw her. She walked toward him.

Woman: Hi. I have never seen you before, honorable stranger.

Shendu: I have just been wandering around from the palace.

Woman: You are a servant of the Majestic Shendu?

Shendu: You can say I work closely to him. I am shen-uh…Shan Tzu.

Woman: My name is Meilin.I was just collecting water for my flower garden.

Shendu: Lucky you're not in Dai Gui's kingdom. He would have you executed for having a garden. However, I'm sure his Highness Shendu wouldn't mind flowers in his kingdom.

Meilin: Would you like to see my garden, Shan?

Shendu: I-I would be glad to, Meilin.

Scene: Meilin's Home & Garden

Meilin took Shendu over to her home. Her garden is a field with a variety of colorful flowers. Shendu wasn't paying much attention to the flowers. He was looking at Meilin as she watered her flowers.

Shendu: Meilin's home is beautiful, but not as beautiful as she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Shendu's Secret Romance and Wedding**

That night, Shendu was about to leave for the palace. He was just saying good-bye to Meilin.

Shendu: I better go back to the palace, Meilin. My master will be furious if I do not tend to him.

Meilin: Will I see you again, Shan?

Shendu: Indeed. Maybe I can sneak out tomorrow and help you tend to your flowers. (holds her hand) I really want to get to know you more.

Meilin: That would be wonderful, Shan

For months, Shendu, while in human form, has been seeing Meilin on her spare time. Both of them were always carrying jars of water to her garden. When they were planting flowers, Shendu accidently grabbed her hand blushed. One day, he was just making a small flower crown for Meilin. Meilin walked by and he put the flower crown on her head.

Shendu: I thought I would make a nice crown fit for my flower princess.

Meilin: Thank you, Shan. (hugs Shendu) I haven't been this happy since I was a child.

Shendu: I've never been this happy period.

What they did not know was that Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon, has been watching Shendu's every move. Shendu disappeared so much; he thought he was going to pull a double-cross. His Wu followed Shendu and discovered his secret romance with a human.

Shendu: So this is why Shendu has disappeared a lot. I suppose I can turn the other way. I have fallen for a lot of human females in my time. I better meet Shendu over at his palace.

**Scene: Shendu's Palace-evening**

That night, Shendu snuck back to his palace and changed back to his real form. Shendu went up to his room where he saw His Wu sitting on his bed.

Shendu: Hsi Wu?! What brings you to my palace?

Hsi Wu: Your disappearing acts, Brother. We have grown suspicious when you sneak out of your own palace for long hours, so I followed and found you with your human friend, Meilin. Now I understand why you weren't enjoying your kingdom as much.

Shendu: You won't tell Tchang Zu about this, will you?

Hsi Wu: It's alright. I have had a lot of human mates in my time. I understand how you feel about her.

Shendu: That's great to hear because I may need you as my best man.

Hsi Wu: Best WHAT?! Are you serious?!

Shendu: I already proposed to Meilin before I came home. We are getting married in secret in two days.

Hsi Wu: And it's a good thing! Tchang Zu would have you and Meilin destroyed.

Shendu: Can I count on you to come my wedding?

Hsi Wu: Very well, but only if you promise to tell her the truth about yourself when the time has come.

**Scene: Old Underground Temple-2 days Later**

Two days later, Shendu and Meilin were walking down the aisle together. Shendu, while in human form, was wearing a rose as a corsage. Meilin was wearing the flower crown he made for her. Hsi Wu, also in human form, acted as best man. Both Meilin and Shendu recited the same vow:

_We promise to never be apart,_

_To love cherish each other,_

_To love eternally,_

_To always be together even in spirit,_

_And to never let the love that brought us together die._

_Let us forever be bound by bonds beyond friendship._

After the vow was said, Shendu and Meilin kissed for the first time. Hsi Wu was touched by the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Meilin's Surprise and Shendu's Confession**

For four months after their wedding, Shendu would see his new wife in secret. Meilin is still unaware of who Shan really is. Shendu was willing to protect his secret so that Tchang Zu would never find out. Out of all the demons, Tchang Zu despised all humans because he saw them as inferior. To have his own brother fall in love with a human would fuel his hatred. Despite the fear of his brother finding out., Shendu never stopped seeing Meilin.

Scene: Shenzhen River

Then one day, Meilin came to see Shendu with news that will shock him. Shendu noticed that Meilin's stomach looked a little bigger, but he did not want to bring it up.

Shendu: Meilin, it is great to see you. I got your message. You said you have news for me. Is something wrong?

Meilin: No, My Love. It is wonderful news! You and I are going to become parents!

Shendu: PARENTS!?

Meilin: Yes! I spoke with a doctor of how I get sick every morning for the past month! He told me I was expecting a baby! Isn't it great?! You're going to be a father!

Shendu: Indeed. That is great news.

Shendu hugs Meilin, not showing his discomfort. He knew that when their baby is born, he/she will be born looking dragon-like.

Scene: Shendu's Palace

That evening, Shendu was in his room contemplating about what to do with Meilin and the upcoming baby. Hsi Wu flew in through the window and noticed that something is bothering Shendu.

His Wu: Something troubling you, Brother?

Shendu: It is Meilin.

Hsi Wu: Is she alright?

Shendu: She's fine, Hsi Wu. She told me of the news that was urgent today.

Hsi Wu: And?

Shendu: She said that she is expecting a child. I'm going to be a father in eight months.

Hsi Wu: What?! You mean I'll be an uncle to a half-demon?!

Shendu: Yes. I feel that I should tell her the truth in case our child takes after me, but I don't want to upset her nor want Tchang Zu to find out.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out. It belonged to Bai Tza

Bai Tza: Well I am upset that you would keep secrets from both her and me!

Hsi Wu and Shendu: BAI TZA!!

Shendu: :D How much have you heard, Sister Dearest!

Bai Tza: I heard it all! You marrying a human, you about to become a father to a half-demon, everything!

Shendu: You can't tell Tchang Zu about this! He'll destroy Meilin and my child! Please Bai Tza!

Bai Tza: I will not, but on one condition.

Shendu: Anything! Just name it!

Bai Tza: You tell your Meilin the truth about yourself, and you must allow me to help care for her.

Shendu: Huh?

Bai Tza: It may be a mixed relationship, but even I enjoy a good romance. Also, this will be the first ever child to be born in our family in centuries.

Scene: Shenzhen River

The next day, Shendu arrived at the river, where he saw Meilin in view. He approached Meilin slowly.

Shendu: Meilin, I'm glad I bumped into you. There's something I have to tell you.

Meilin: What is it, Shan? Aren't you excited about the baby coming?

Shendu: I am. It's just that…I'm not who you think I am.

Meilin: What do you mean?

Shendu transformed into his dragon form right before her eyes. Meilin couldn't believe it.

Meilin: Master Shendu?!

Shendu: Indeed, Meilin. You see me as I really am.

Shendu felt bad about lying to Meilin, so he told her about the Book of Ages and how he rewrote the past for his brethren. Meilin didn't get mad.

Meilin: Don't feel bad, Shendu. If it had not been for the Book of Ages, we would not be together today. But why tell me this now.

Shendu: Because when our child is born, he/she may be born with dragon features. We have to try and keep our baby hidden. Tchang Zu makes it law for demons to never mix with humans. If he ever found out, he will destroy you and the baby. You can come live with me in my palace until the baby is born.

Meilin: What about Tchang Zu?

Shendu: Leave that to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry about the long wait guys. I ran out of inspiration, but now I got it back.

**Ch. 5: A Father at Last**

Scene: Shendu's Palace-Magic Lab

Moments later, Shendu contacted his brother Tchang Zu via mirror about Meilin. He was trying to convince him into letting him make her the new Royal Gardener.

Shendu: With all due respect, Brother Tchang Zu, Meilin would make a great gardener for my palace. It could use a little sprucing up. Besides, her husband is gone and she is to become a mother soon. If we are to make sure the humans stay under our control, we must show some compassion to them from time to time. What do you say, Brother?

Tchang Zu began to think. He knows Shendu is up to something, but he is right about doing what it takes to prevent a human revolt. He decides to go along with it.

Tchang Zu: Very well. The human female can stay with you, but she is your responsibility.

Outside, Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, and Meilin were waiting to hear from Shendu. They were very nervous about it. Shendu came out happily with the news.

Shendu: She can stay here!

Meilin happily hugged Shendu on his right hand. For months, the three demons have been preparing for the birth of Shendu's child. They have already turned one room into a nursery with toys and a crib. As time went by, the unborn child grew inside Meilin.

Scene: Shendu's room-Outside

Nine months have already passed. Hsi Wu and Shendu were already outside waiting anxiously while Bai Tza was tending to Meilin in his bed chambers. Shendu was so nervous, he was eating wax fruit.

Hsi Wu: Nervous about your child being born?

Shendu: That obvious?

Hsi Wu: You are eating wax fruit.

Shendu: Yuck!

Bai Tza came out of the room smiling.

Bai Tza: You can go in and see your family now, Shendu.

Shendu went into his chamber and sees Meilin in bed while holding their baby wrapped in a blanket.

Meilin: Shendu, come and meet your son.

Shendu slowly walked toward Meilin. He picks up his son to get a good look at him. His son looks like him only more human. He had his yellow scales, a human-like face, and red eyes. He was smiling at his father.

Shendu: He's not afraid of me, Meilin. (to his son) Hi, Son.

Shendu smiled as the little dragon baby giggled. Shendu put him back in Meilin's arms.

Shendu: So what should we name our boy?

Meilin: Since he is part dragon, I was thinking of naming him Drago.

Shendu: Drago? I would like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Drago's Plight**

Scene: Shendu's Palace-Garden

It has been six years since Drago was born. He was just in the royal garden helping his mother pluck weeds out of it. He was a pulling real hard until he fell.

Drago: Ooof!

Meilin: (giggled) You okay, Drago?

Drago: I'm okay, Mommy.

Then, Shendu came. It was time for Drago's magic lesson.

Shendu: Drago, it's time for your magic lesson.

Drago: Okay, Papa.

Scene: Shendu's Magic Lab

Drago was waving his hands over some sparkly, purple water. His lesson for the day involves summoning a small demon.

Drago: (chanting) Yaga Mimo Naru Meechi Wa.

The brew glowed and out came a small demon with pointy ears and teeth. It opened its mouth and roared. Drago screamed as he fell. The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke literally.

Shendu: (giggling) Looks like you summoned a really scary one this time. Nice job, Son.

Drago got up and hugged his dad.

Drago: Can I go play now, Papa?

Shendu: Sure, Drago. Just stay close to the castle, and remember...

Drago: If I see Uncle Tchang Zu or any of your other siblings besides Aunty Bai Tsa and Uncle Hsi Wu, run back to the castle before they see me. Don't worry, Papa. I will.

Scene: Village outside Castle

Drago ran outside the castle gate. He was just twenty feet away from the castle. Drago sees a group of human kids playing with a ball. Drago smiled and ran up to them. The kids see Drago and gave him a "We don't want your kind" look.

Drago: Hi. Can I play too?

One boy ran up to Drago and pushed him. Then, another boy threw the ball at his face.

Drago: Ow! Why did you do that? I just wanna play with you guys!

Boy 1: Forget it! We never let a half-breed like you play with us!

All Kids: Yeah!

The kids just walk away from Drago, leaving him confused about what they called him.

Drago: (confused) Half-breed?

Drago walked back to his home. He finally arrived at the gate and went in.

Scene: Shendu's Castle-Kitchen

Drago went into the kitchen and sees his mom and Aunt Bai Tsa cooking. They see Drago at the door and his face is covered in scratches.

Meilin: (with concern) Drago, (runs up to him) how did you get those scratches on your face?

Bai Tsa: What happened?

Drago: It's nothing. I just fell while playing. Have you seen Papa?

Meilin: Your father is in his throne room.

Drago left to find his father. Meilin and Bai Tsa were concerned.

Meilin: Do you think those scratches was an accident?

Bai Tsa: I doubt it.

Scene: Shendu's Throne Room

Shendu was just sitting on his throne, having his food served to him by his servants when Drago came in through the door. He got a good look at Drago and saw the scratches on him.

Shendu: Drago, what happened? How'd you get those scratches on your face?

Drago: I just fell while playing, Papa? What's a half-breed?

Shendu: Where did you hear that, Son?

Drago: Some of the kids at the village were saying that someone is a half-breed.

Shendu can't be fooled that easily. He knows that Drago heard it another way.

Shendu: Drago, I can tell you're lying. You're blinking a lot. Now what really happened today?

Drago: Okay. Some of the kids from the village pushed me into the dirt and said they wouldn't play with a half-breed like me?

Shendu: Oh Drago.

Drago began to shed tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Family Picnic**

Scene: Shendu's Bed Chamber

That night, Shendu and Meilin were in his bed chamber getting ready for the bed. Meilin had already gotten her gown on, and Shendu was already in bed. Both of them were concern about how the other kids treat Drago.

Meilin: Shendu, did you see the scratches on Drago?

Shendu: Indeed. He told me the children at the village pushed him because of how he looked.

Meilin: (sighs) I knew it wasn't an accident. I'm worried, Shendu. The people abuse him for being a half-demon.

Shendu: And he won't tell anyone I'm his father because he thinks that won't bring him any friends.

Meilin: It's probably for the best that they don't find out.

Shendu: Yes. Tchangzu must not know about Drago. Still, we must do something to help him defend himself.

Meilin: Hopefully, our weekly picnic will cheer him up tomorrow.

Shendu: I've been doing some thinking. Maybe I should teach Drago some martial arts as well as magic.

Meilin: You would defy your own law?

Shendu: If it means helping our son, yes I would. I will talk to him when we come home from our picnic.

Meilin got into bed. Shendu turned into his human form so he wouldn't risk crushing Meilin. He got into bed and put the covers over himself and Meilin.

Meilin: Good night, Shendu.

Shendu: Good night, Meilin.

Shendu wrapped his arm around Meilin as they both fell asleep.

Scene: Outside the Palace-Tree on Hill

The next morning, Shendu (in Human Form) and his family were walking up a hill with a basket full of food and a blanket. They settled near the tree. Meilin set up the blanket, then Drago helped set up the food. They have begun eating, except for Drago. Shendu noticed this and began to feel concern.

Shendu: Is your lunch okay, Drago?

Drago: No, Papa. I just keep thinking about why everyone in the village hates me. Did I do something bad?

Shendu and Meilin looked at each other with concern.

Shendu: Meilin, is it alright if I talk with Drago alone?

Meilin: It's alright, Shendu. He needs to know why the village rejects him.

Shendu takes Drago by the hand, and they both walk together. Meilin suddenly coughed a little. Shendu takes Drago to a nearby field so they can talk.

Drago: Did I do something wrong, Papa?

Shendu: No, Son. I just wanted to talk to you about the way the villagers treated you. Drago, when you asked me what a half-breed is, I wanted to answer your question. You see, some human children are born to parents who are both humans; demon children are born to parents who are both demons; but there are children like you who have one demon parent and one human parent. You're two halves of a whole.

Drago: Is that what they meant by "half-breed"?

Shendu: Yes, but you shouldn't listen to those humans. It has been centuries since anyone has last seen a half-demon. Sometimes, some humans will react out of fear. They are not hurting you because you did something wrong; they are merely afraid.

This made Drago really sad.

Shendu: Drago, you have your mother, aunt, uncle, and me. We love you whether your demon, human, or both. Real soon, you'll have friends who feel the same way as we do.

Drago smiled a little and hugged his dad.

Shendu: Now let's get back to your mother and finish our picnic.

They walked back to where they were having their picnic. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash like a plate breaking. Drago and Shendu ran fast to see if Meilin was okay. When they got to there, they gasped. Shendu and Drago see Meilin on the ground unconscious next to a broken plate. Meilin was sweating. Shendu felt her forehead.

Shendu: She's burning up! We gotta get her back to the palace!

Shendu lifted Meilin in his arms while Drago is on his back. He used his Rooster and Rabbit talisman to fly back to the palace fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Meilin's Illness

Shendu is flying his family back to the palace. He was carrying Meilin while Drago was riding on his back. They have finally made it back to the palace. Inside, Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa were setting the banquet table up for dinner. Hsi Wu was setting up the silverware as Bai Tsa put food on the table. Suddenly, Shendu busted through the doors with Meilin in his arms.

Shendu: Something is wrong with Meilin. She's violently ill!

Bai Tsa: Oh no! Get her into the bed chambers! Hsi Wu, you stay and watch over Drago.

Hsi Wu: Okay.

Scene: Meilin's Garden

Hsi Wu too Drago out to the garden to play, but Drago is too concerned for his mother.

Hsi Wu: Wanna go play in the garden, Nephew?

Drago: Uncle Hsi Wu, is my mommy gonna be okay?

Hsi Wu got nervous when Drago asked him. He didn't want to hurt Drago, but he doesn't know what is making Meilin sick. He just smiled to mask what he's really thinking.

Hsi Wu: Your mom will be fine, Drago. She has your father and Bai Tsa with her. They will take care of her until she is well.

Back in the bed chambers, Meilin was already in bed. Bai Tsa was wringing out a wash cloth and putting it on Meilin's forehead while Shendu was holding her hand.

Shendu: What could be wrong with her?

Bai Tsa: She must have contracted a virus somehow. Without some of the advanced medicine the humans of the original history came up with…

Before Bai Tsa can finish, Shendu magically took the Horse talisman out of himself. He was about to use it on Meilin when Bai Tsa blocked him.

Bai Tsa: Shendu, what are you doing?

Shendu: I'm going to use the Horse Talisman on Meilin to save her life.

Bai Tsa: No! Tchang Zu will sense magic being used. He'll see Drago and kill both him and Meilin!

Shendu: Then, I'll go to the Book of Ages and write hospitals back in!

Bai Tsa: We are immune to the magic changes of the Book. Tchang Zu will see the hospitals and want to know why you made unnecessary changes. Either way, the risk is to great!

Shendu: But I can't let her die! Drago needs his mother, and so do I!

Meilin held Shendu's hand tighter.

Shendu: Meilin?

Meilin: My love, Bai Tsa is right. I don't want my life saved if it means our son loses his life. He may lose his mother, but he will still have a family that will love him. If anything does happen to me, you must promise to care for our son.

Shendu closed his eyes and thought about what she said. He sighed knowing what he must do.

Shendu: As you wish, My Flower of China.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: The Final Petal Falls**

Days have gone by since Meilin became ill with a mysterious disease. Each day that had gone by, she has gotten worse. As she got weaker, her garden of flowers became withered and dry as if they were dying with her. Despite that, Little Drago kept playing in the garden with a stuff dragon his mother made for him as an infant. He giggled as played.

Then, one rainy day, Meilin asked the demons if she could see Drago. Hsi Wu was taking him in by hand. Drago climbed onto the bed with her.

Drago: Mommy, are you okay? You're sweating.

Meilin: I'm fine, now that I'm seeing you, Drago. How are the flowers in the garden?

Drago: They keep dying. One flower has only one petal left.

Meilin: They will grow back in time.

Drago: Does that mean you'll get better?

Meilin: I don't know. Why don't you go check on the flowers and see if any of them are growing?

Drago jumped off the bed and happily ran outside. Shendu showed a look of concern.

Shendu: You couldn't tell him that today is your last day?

Meilin: Seeing him happy will make my last moment more comforting. Will you keep your promise to keep our son safe, Shendu?

Shendu: I promise Meilin.

Shendu held onto Meilin's hand as she slowly passes away in bed. Shendu shed a tear as he silently says good-bye.

Meanwhile, Drago was playing with his stuffed dragon as he frolicked in the garden. He later tended to the flower with the last petal when he saw his father coming with his head down. Shendu approached the young dragon with a sigh and told Drago the bad news about his mother. Drago had a shocked look in his eye as the last petal on the flower finally falls. Drago began to cry. Shendu turns into his human form and holds Drago as he begins to shed tears. Both of them have lost someone very close to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Shendu's Birthday Surprise and Draog's Mission**

For the past ten years, Drago grew up a tough kid. Shendu was able to raise him with the help of Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu. He trained Drago in both the martial arts and chi magic; Bai Tsa served as a mother figure for Drago, making them close; and Hsi Wu served as Drago's sparring partner and best friend. Drago was officially a teenager.

One day, Drago was practicing with Hsi Wu. He was practicing his dragon kicks while Hsi Wu was nervously holding his fists up in defense.

Drago: Ready, Unc?

Hsi Wu: Uhhh…Ready.

Drago jumped up in the air and high-kicked Hsi Wu, knocking him to the ground.

Drago: How was that Unc?

Hsi Wu was too dazed by that high kick.

His Wu: Good form, Nephew.

Then Bai Tza came out into the palace courtyard.

Bai Tza: Drago, dinner's ready!

Drago: Coming, Aunty!

Drago jumped down from the wall and followed her back into the palace.

Scene: Kitchen

Moments later, they finished their family dinner. Bai Tsa brought out some cake with candles on it. It is Drago's sixteenth birthday.

Bai Tsa: Happy birthday, Drago!

Hsi Wu: Now make a wish.

Drago: I wish…

Drago then sadly looks at a portrait of his late mother. Shendu puts his hand around Drago since he understands his sadness.

Shendu: I miss her too, Drago.

Drago then blew out the candles.

Bai Tsa cut the cake and passed the pieces around to the family.

Shendu: As soon as we're done, Drago, I want you to meet me in the throne room. I want to reveal my birthday surprise to you.

Scene: Shendu's Throne room

Drago, Bai Tsa, and Hsi Wu walked into the throne room together. Shendu was preparing a spell at the time.

Drago: Dad, what are you doing?

Shendu: Preparing my birthday surprise for you, Son. It comes in two parts. I'm just getting the first part ready. A purple light suddenly shines on Hsi Wu, Shendu, and Bai Tsa. They focus the purple energy and beamed it at Drago. He was glowing purple until it faded.

Drago: What trick was that?

Hsi Wu: We were afraid of Jackie Chan one day inferring with the reality we rewritten, Drago, so we made a safety measure for you.

Bai Tsa: Our spell will allow you to exist even when the Book of Ages is written in.

Shendu: This way you will always exist and never written out of history.

Drago: Thank you, Everyone. What is the second half of my birthday surprise?

Shendu uses another spell to open a portal.

Shendu: This portal will take you into the future, Son. Recently, I have had premonitions about the future of our demon brethren that Chan will have us thrown back to the Abyss. We made these precautions to ensure your future. I've already lost your mother, but I won't lose you. We need you to travel to the future to make sure the demons will rule over the humans. If not, it will be your mission to resurrect me and conjure enough demons to take over.

Drago: I'll do it, Father. If it'll finally make the demons accept me as one of their own, I'll do it.

Drago walks up to his aunt and uncle and give them both a hug.

Drago: I hope to see you two soon.

Bai Tsa: You will someday, Drago. Good-bye.

Then, Drago hugs his dad on his right hand like he did when he was a kid.

Shendu: You be careful, Son.

Drago walked into a portal, but not before waving good-bye to his family. As he walked in, the portal disappeared. Twenty years from now, the portal reopens and Drago comes out of the portal. He finds himself in San Francisco 2025. There were no crumbles buildings, more plant life, and humans were wearing nicer clothing.

Drago: Looks like Father's definition came true, but that will change. (smiles evilly) When I'm done, demons will snare the humans in the very chains we were banished in, and I will finally belong among my fellow demons.

Drago begins to walk to town, ready for his evil mission.


End file.
